valkyrieprofilefandomcom-20200223-history
Reinhilde
Devoted wife of Auguste, former Lord of House Haughn. Reinhilde has stood by her husband in all matters, trusting in his vision over that of the house's current lord, her son Valmur. The sudden death of her son Nicolas, however, has called her faith in names and nobility into question. All she wishes for now are the survival and well-being of her children. Personality Reinhilde appears to be a meek and emotional older woman, but the love for her husband and children will have her take up arms if needed be. Above all else, she loves her family. Stories of her proficiency in war and strength equaling her husband Auguste are not far-fetched. Background The warrior clan House Haughn suffered a great loss when Nicolas, one of their own, fell in battle and was chosen by the Battle Maiden to serve as an Einherjar. Wylfred arrives at Grenssen Citadel and encounters the Haughn family mourning Nicolas's death. After the ceremony, Wylfred is invited to their home for discussion by request of Valmur, current Lord of the House. During the conversation, Phiona the youngest child and only daughter of House Haughn becomes enraged at Valmur's unwillingness to take up arms. In one story branch, the enraged Phiona storms away on her own and then ambushed by mercenaries. The family hear her scream and along with Wylfred, quickly come to her rescue. Arriving too late, Phiona falls after the intense battle and her soul taken by the Battle Maiden. The result of another sibling's death sends Valmur's mind back into an infantile state, believing his siblings are alive and playing a game of hide-and-seek with him. He blissfully runs away to find them and is never heard from again. With no one left to survive the noble line, Reinhilde and Auguste vow vengeance on the goddess that stole their children and join Wylfred on his quest. In another story branch, the enraged Phiona storms away but Wylfred chases after her. During the separation, Reinhilde and Auguste are caught in an ambush. Once message of the ambush arrive to Wylfred, Phiona and Valmur, the group make their way to Grenssen Shire in an attempt to rescue the parents. However, they are too late and after defeating the assailants, the parents perish from their wounds. Both Reinhilde and Auguste's souls are taken by the Battle Maiden. Battle Reinhilde is a member of the Archer class so her attack range is four (with the exception of the surrounding panels around herself) and her movement range is three. Archers use Bows as their weapon and can equip Cloaks, Gloves, and Boots for armor. She has access to the female exclusive Tiaras and the Velour Dress because of her gender. Although Reinhilde can't normally initiate nor participate in attacks on opponents standing on the surrounding panels around herself, she can still inflict damage through counterattack if the enemies' group attack would place her target directly between her and another enemy. This holds true with all Archers. Do not let her loving nature and old age confound you; Reinhilde is much more fearsome in battle than the rest of the playable members of House Haughn. In comparison to the other two recruitable archers, Reinhilde stands out by having attacks with the highest damage output not only among her fellow archers, but among all playable characters. However, because she is an Archer, her attack stat is disappointing, which hinders her damage output potential. Because of this, Freya can outdo her damage output in Seraphic Gate, but if they somehow manage to have an equal ATK stat, Reinhilde's damage output will be much higher than Freya's. However, this fabulous asset of hers comes at a dear price: Reinhilde's attacks are extremely slow, cannot hit enemies tossed up in the air, and has the lowest number of multi-hit attacks available, severely limiting any combo potential. But all is not lost though, for all of her attacks can easily break guards, making her an ideal character to start a combo with. Amongst the Archers, Reinhilde's Soul Crush is much better than the other two in Attack Gauge Boost. However, her Soul Crush ties with Valmur for Total Damage (presuming that their attack is equal). Excluding Ancel, Danse Macabre has the highest increase in the Attack Gauge Boost among all storyline characters, at an impressive 56. Reinhilde is the best archer used for both damage dealing and Attack Gauge Boost increasing, though not suited for combos, but this should not pose much of a problem in the final battle against Lenneth and in the Seraphic Gate, because of the loss of the Sin quota in both scenarios. Because of her excellent versatility and reliability, she is often considered to be a staple character in both the main storyline and in the Seraphic Gate, her strength often compared with the superior Seraphic Gate characters. Attacks *'Ill Injection' - Fearsome shot of a needle. :ディジーズニードル/Disease Needle :Hits: 2 :Attack Gauge Boost: 9x2hit *'Vicious Volley' - Barrage of bolts in rapid succession. :スレトニングアロー/Threatening Arrow :Hits: 2 :Attack Gauge Boost: 9x2hit *'Shrewd Shot' - Dynamic discharge of an all-piercing arrow. Cannot be blocked. :バスターシュート/Buster Shoot :Hits: 1 :Attack Gauge Boost: 20 Soul Crush "Your next step shall be your last! Finishing Strike - Danse Macabre!" *'Danse Macabre' - Launches a volley of magical bolts that lift and twirl their unwilling partner about. :ベリアル・ワルツ/Berial Waltz :Hits: 12+(4x7hit)+16 :Attack Gauge Boost: 56 Sacrifice *'Angrboda's Allure' - Poisons all enemies :アングルボタの誘い/Angrboda no Sasoi :AP Cost: 50 :Rounds Effective: ∞ (Or Until Healed) :Range: All Enemies Recruitment Reinhilde (and Auguste) can be recruited in Chapter 4 by having a total of two characters sacrificed before the end of Chapter 3. Choosing to recruit Reinhilde forgoes the recruitment of Fauxnel or Phiona and Valmur. Trivia *Thruthade Profile: :Mature mother who concedes nothing to her daughter when it comes to curves. Nevertheless, Reinhilde keeps herself well covered-up so as not to garner any more of Phiona's resentment. :She married Auguste not out of arrangement, but out of love, a reason unheard of among their class at the time. Their open displays of affection make even their own children queasy, but if ever a lovers' quarrel should break out between them, it will likely sunder a kingdom in two. *Reinhilde inherits two attacks from members of the archer class. Ill injection is inherited from Janus of Valkyrie Profile where it is known as Diseased Needle and Shrewd Shot is inherited from the generic Archers of Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria where it is known as Smashing Shot. Reinhilde is the only Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume character to inherit two attacks but shares the trait of inheriting one attack from a main character with Mischka. *The Plume Skill Wylfred acquires from Reinhilde's sacrifice has the lowest AP Cost. *Reinhilde has a special scene with Auguste if she is sacrificed to the Plume. To view it, Auguste must still be in the roster and not sacrificed in same battle as Reinhilde was sacrificed in. *Reinhilde can participate in a special scene with Auguste if he is sacrificed to the Plume. To view it, Reinhilde must still be in the roster and not sacrificed in same battle as Auguste was sacrificed in. *Reinhilde's normal death scene after being sacrificed to plume can only be viewed by sacrificing Auguste first. *Reinhilde shares the same voice actress as Hrist, Leone and Natalia - Atsuko Tanaka. *In English, her voice actress is the real-life wife of Auguste's (Michael McConnohie). Gallery Reinhilde.png|Reinhilde concept art Category:Covenant of the Plume Category: Character Category: Female Category:Archer